Awstruck towns folk
by Aki Roe
Summary: This is now a oneshot for ed and winry. What could possobly happen to the young boy's passion after being pumbled by three humunculi? PLZ R


Hey every body welcome to my hose. Where pain is pleasure and pain is what I live for (is basically why my fics are rated M) But hey, at least I make comedy sexy HAHAH (at least I hope its funny) o well have fun with my first chapter.

--------------------------------------

Fullmetal Alchemist

_In _Awestruck Townsfolk

by Eoe

He sat there in the Rockbell home, recovering on his latest encounter with the beauty of the demonic Lust. It was playing back in his head over and over.

FLASHBACK

A woman screamed as her child was being devoured by a mountainous being lurking in the shadow of the crucifix hanging from the ceiling. A helm on a one of the temples armor suits rose to eye level with this human like beast.

"Gluttony..." a voice called from the shadow across. Both the armor and the beast cocked their heads at the voices direction.

"Lust, I'm sorry. The little child smelled so good and, I was so hungry. Can I please have the rest of him?"

A women a shrouded itself from the shadows and spoke to him in a disgusted manner, "I suppose you can we don't need a mess in our new home."

The armor lunged at the humongous homunculus and barked, "No, leave it be!" the suit planted its gauntlet in the side of Gluttony's jaw. Gluttony became angry and shot at the armor with a taste of metal in his mouth. The armor caught its jaws with its fingers and stopped it form taking a bite out of its chest plate but, this with a sacrifice of it's fingers. For Gluttony bite hard ripping the metal from its joints as if it were freshly roasted ham right off the bone. Gluttony crouched down to strike again, but before he could. Both him and the armor were distracted by a flash of light from the top of the crucifix. A dark form came shooting through the flash. It soon turned into a golden haired boy. He plummeted calling a name, "AAAALLLL!" His voice rang through the temple's walls as Gluttony noticed the light was coming from his left arm. A transmutation turning his arm to a blade. His speed picked up and the blade on his left arm grew. He came down with destructive force, lodging his blade between Gluttony's eyes. His blood shot in every direction painting the walls of the house of God black.

The boy ripped his blade of the side of the mass's head and jumped from his shoulders. Landed behind him and letting the blood drip from his arm as it transmutes back into his fingers. Gluttony turned around and, the boy leaped for another assault. In mid-air the boy was struck with five black spikes not pinning his to the ground. There stood lust as her nails extended from her hand in to his shoulder. "Envy, get him." another homunculus jumped from the shadows and stood next to his head and spoke, "You know mister Eddy, this getting to be bothersome you coming to ruin our plans. You know we don't ant you to die just yet." He was about to question this new beings actions but. Before her could, he got a boot to the face.

He awoke to another shadowy figure. Ed was about o attack but he saw that this figure was different from the others. He tried to run after it but it kept getting farther and farther away. But then the figure stopped at a doorway. Ed was so close he could feel it. _Ten more step to go_, he told himself. _Now five_, he had to keep going but he seemed to get slower and slower. _Four, three, two, one..._ at that moment the figure shut the door leaving the room dark and life less and Ed once again lost consciousness.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ed's eyes sprang open. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw his insanely metallic brother hovering above him watching for him to wake. "Brother you're awake!"

Ed saw his brother's fingers and smiled, "Well of course i'm awake. Did you think a near-death experience and actually kill _me_?" Ed chuckled and tried to get up.

"GET BACK IN THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" Ed jumped back into bed and hid under the covers. He peeked over them to see a beautiful blond haired mechanic scolding him. Ed set the cover back on his lap and smiled at her.

"...AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING..." She stopped and looked at him in confusion. " What the Hell are you smiling at, you irresponsible twerp?"

Normally this would cause Ed to go ballistic and begin a riot but, in didn't. He just kept smiling and, he told her, "Winery, come sit by me,"

This made her stop and stare for a moment. This new look he had made her feel a bit calm and terrified at the same time. She slowly started to walk to the side of his bed. She sat down and gleamed into those golden hazel eyes. It wasn't the normal anxiety as she normally had seen but now they had a calm, loving shine to them. She was caught into his eyes and she tried to speak, "what is..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. The next thing she knew she was attached to his soft lips. Now she was in the kiss she longed forever sense the day she heard of her parent's deaths.

FLASHBACK

A little blond girl sat on her knees crying into her mothers lap, clutching a piece of paper with news of the Ishbalin war. A boy runs in holding his new toy he just made with his brilliant ability of alchemy, "Winery look what I've..." he stood there watching for a moment and walk over to her side. The little girl notices the footsteps behind her. She jumped from her knees and wrapped her arms around the little boy's neck and sobs on his shoulder. "Winery why are you crying?" there was a long pause as he waited for an answer. He dropped his wooden horse and wrapped his own arms around her. As he began stroking her hair, a second little boy ran through the door witnessing this occurrence. He asked again" what's wrong Winery?'

She stood sobbing for a moment longer and let the answer go with a shattering scream, " THEY'RE DEAD," Ed heard this and squeezed her harder. At this the second little boy dropped his misshapen horse.

Ed spoke in a quivering reason, " No, that can't be. I bet they're just missing. Yeah, Like our Father. They will show up. It will be soon, you will see them again." Winery was left squeezing his neck, crying puddles in his shoulder. Her grand mother stood up and picked up the letter the girl had dropped. She then handed it to the boy to read. _ FOUND DEAD stop, BULLET WOUND TO THE HEAD stop._ The boy dropped the letter and hugged her with every thing he had and spoke in her ear, " I swear to you Winery I will fin the one responsible for this, I swear on my own grave."

END FLASHBACK

Al stood in amazement, that his brother had finally done it. He caught himself gawking at them and righted himself. He walked to the door and told them, " I'll be out side if... you..." there was no point in finishing his sentence. Ed was to busy working with Winery's bra at the moment to notice anyway. Al tried and failed with the doorknob thanks to his fingers being chewed off. So, he thought of the next best thing. He walked to the open window trying not to disturb his brother but he couldn't resist as he jumped, " HAVE FUN," then he remembered something very important, "OH NO, I'M ON THE THIRD FLOOR,"

Al crashed to the ground, shattering himself at the joints across the front yard, "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE? I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE. HEY BROTHER, I HATE TO BE A BOTHER. OK...I'LL JUST WAIT HERE THEN... Oh, great now I could be here for hours."

Back in the room you found their clothes flown everywhere. Winery's bras and panties handing on the vase on the nightstand and Ed's polka dot heart boxers hanging on the doorknob. The sound of Ed's heavy breathing and Winery's blares of profanity filled the house. The sound echoed off the walls and relieved itself out side where half the town stopped what they were doing just to see what the commotion was. Al's pieces now lay in the hard, getting trampled by townsfolk running to see if there was trouble. A little boy ran past and kicked Al's helm into the air, "Oh great this is what I get for being nice...a kick in the face..." He said to himself as his head was kicked around like a beach ball. From out side it seemed as if there was a demolition crew in the Rockbell home but then again some thought people were hurt from all the screaming.

Inside the house the dog seemed to find away to open their door. It walked in the room and was pelted with flying objects. The vase hit the dog in the head knocking it unconscious and having Winery's panties fit snug on the dog's head. Winery was still screaming at the top of her lungs in ecstasy as her head beat the wall as hard as it could while her fingers went through Ed's hair, pushing his head further into the center of her sex.

Behind the crowd of people came walking a short old women with a bag of groceries from the town bizarre. She stood watching the people scramble, trying to see what was going on in the house. She then heard a familiar voice, " GRANNY HELP ME," she then pulled a nine-millimeter from her purse and fired random shots into the air. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The crowd all fell silent, except for the banging and screaming on the third story room and the crash of Al's pieces falling to the ground. One of the villagers cleared his throat and walked to Granny Rockbell, "Well, you see... a couple of people heard the banging going on in your house and they thought you were remodeling or something and, they were coming over to see if you needed some help...but then every one else heard the screaming and we thought some on was in trouble..." he rose his finger to the third story and pointed to the great crack in the wall. Granny Rockbell then had a vain pulsing in her forehead and, she started walking to the door to let herself in. Then she heard the wall cracking more and, more. They all creaked their head at the top floor. They all could see the wall crumbling and hitting the ground. Then it happened. Ed's bed broke through the wall and plummeted to the ground with the rubble make smoke fly everywhere. Granny dropped her bag and ran into the smoke, "winery are you OK?"

The crowd stood in anticipation waiting to see if they were all right or not. Granny walked back out of the smoke with a pail face. Then her head dropped (sweat drop antic), "They're still at it" The smoke cleared and the villagers saw Ed on top of Winery on blood stained sheets. (Anime falls and sweat drop poses all around) Ed looked up and grimaced. He jumped up with his hand behind his head waving embarrassed, "Hey everyone, having a good day?" Then his wound sprung a leak and he fell over and fainted. Winery, still panting, finally noticed the crowd as well. She jumped up and grabbed her lover in her arms and scurried to their back door laughing hysterically. All the men became red in the face watching Winery run around naked. The end theme plays and winry runs around. The wives of the group pulled frying pans out of nowhere and smacked their husbands and sons in the head. (Black out...fics finished...now go away till the next one)

So hey everyone how did you like it? Well I hpe you liked it. Plz send reviews on how to make it better. Flames are ok if you insist on it but I prefer ppl to be calm…..( GOOOOZZ FRAAABAAAAA)


End file.
